The Winds of Desolation/Dialogues
[[Sol Bolton|''Chief Sol Bolton]]: Hello and welcome to Silverstream, ! I'm Chief Bolton and I run the Silverstream Police Department. 'Sol: I heard that you're good on solving cases. If that's true, I'm glad you are in my team! 'Cause just top cops can keep this city safe! ''Sol'': You've been assigned two partners to assist you in your investigations. One of them is named Leopold White, and he is the son of the mayor! ''Sol'': Your second partner is Elena Marquez. She's new in town, but also great in the work! ''Leopold'': Nice to meet you, ! It's a honor to work with you! ''Elena'': Hello, ! I'll do my best for help you! ''A few minutes later...'' ''Sol'': , we have a case! ''Sol'': A corpse was saw just in the entrance of city. Please, take care of it. ''Sol'': Leopold will assist you to solve this case. Chapter 1 ''Investigate Entrance of City.'' ''' ''Autopsy the victim's body. ('Rosalie Jones: Wait just a little bit, , 'cause this won't be long...) Rosalie: I studied the strange wounds on the victim's body and I can tell you for sure that they were made by a hammer. Rosalie: , that's all I found. You should search around the crime scene for get more clues. Investigate Outside of a House. Leopold: This jersey is covered in blood. We got a clue! Investigate John's Apartment. '' ''Leopold: A suspect note! Let's see... Leopold: It says, "We need to talk. Let's meet at the entrance of the city." Leopold: So the victim was attracted by someone known by him!" Leopold: We must talk with his friends for get more informations! Talk to Ann Simmons. '' ''Ann (crying): Ward was a good guy. Ann: That death was... Horrible... Leopold: Were you a close friend of him? Ann: At first... Ann: But after I broke with my ex, we started an affair. Ann: Ward made some love songs for me while he was in the college... Ann: He left the University to try the life as a musician. The things in real world were not easy as he thought. Ann: Ashamed, he stoped talking with his friends... And with me... Ann (crying out loud again): And now he is DEAD! Leopold: Thanks for your help, Ann. Talk to Leroy Smith. '' ''Leroy: I can't believe that the good ol' Ward is dead! He was a huge friend of mine. Leopold: My condolences, Leroy. Leopold: You can help us to catch the killer. Tell us all you know! Leroy: Well... Some weeks ago Ward left the University, and don't talked with his old mates anymore... I think he got envolved with a local gang, but I don't know... Leopold: He was killed by someone that plays football in the University team. Leroy: Er... I think... You should talk with Jake Coleman. He is the team cap. Leopold: Alright. Let's go, ! Talk to Jake Coleman. '' ''Leopold: By coincidence, Jake and his family lives in the house we've investigated a few time ago. Leopold: I'm certain he'll help us to find the killer. Jake: So, what do you want from me? Leopold: Me and will make some questions to you. We need the truth, okay? Jake: Understood... Leopold: Did you or your family saw anything weird before the corpse was found? Jake: Yep. Jake: I was travelling in the day, but... Jake: My grandma suffers of insomnia and likes to see the streets at night. She saw a boy with a "S" tatoo next to the city entrace. Jake: She went make tea for sleep, and when returned to the window, saw the dead corpse in the street. Jake: You can ask her if don't believe me. Leopold: There's no need. Me and can catch the killer. Now. Take care of the killer now! '' ''Leopold: Leroy Smith, you're under arrest for the murder of John Ward! Leroy: WHAT?! You must be kidding with me! You've got nothing against me! Leopold: Yes, we got. Like the bloody shirt you left in the Coleman's garden. And the fact you have this creepy "S" tatoo in your arm. Leroy: I h-have no ideia of what you're talking about... Leopold: Save this to the judge. You're under arrest! Judge Oscar: Leroy Smith, the Court therefore condemns you to 35 years in prison for the premeditated murder of John Ward. Do you have any final words? Leroy: ...He deserved it. Dating with my ex-girlfriend Ann just in the NEXT DAY after me and her have broke the relationship. That *. Judge Oscar: Hmph. Morever, the Court would like to thank the police of Silverstream, and in particular , for their impeccable investigation and perfect results. Court is adjourned! Additional Investigation Chief Sol Bolton: Congratulations for your first solved case in Silverstream! Sol: Unfortunately there is a lot to do in this city yet. Sol: I'll be happy if you talk with Jake Coleman. He lives in the Suburbs, the area where The Sharks gang is centered. We think he knows something about them. Sol: And also talk with Ann Simmons. She requested your help. Ask to Jake information about gangs in the Suburbs. ' 'Leopold: Hello again, Jake. We need to know about a gang that "works" into the Suburbs. ''Jake'': Well, they're dangerous and definitely not good-looking. I'm not part of it. What do you wanna know anymore? ''Leopold'': Er... Have you seen any weird activity around the street? ''Jake'': Yes. In last Saturday morning there was a guy with a shark tatoo, just in the entrance of the city. ''Jake'': He spent half an hour crouched. ''Leopold'': Suspicious! , let's investigate! ''Investigate Entrance of City.'' ''' ''Leopold'': A revolver! I'm sure there are fingerprints on it, because The Sharks are messy. ''Analyze Fingerprints.'' ''' ''Leopold'': Well done! But it is compatible with the fingerprint of a member of The Sharks that Elena and me arrested yesterday... At least we got the rest of the day off. ''Leopold'': ...But that's strange, right? I'm certain that Jake knows more than he wants to tell. ''Talk to Jake Coleman.'' ''' ''Jake'': What do you two want now? ''Leopold'': We think there is something you are hiding. ''Jake'': ...Really?... ''Leopold'' (with a really serious gaze): Yes. ''Jake'': I... ''Jake'': Oh well, yes, I'm hiding information. I knew this day would come. My cousin is a Sharks' member. But I'm not like him, I'm clean! I swear to you. ''Leopold'': Really? Me and are going to see if that's true. ''Investigate Outside of a House.'' ''' ''Leopold'': Looks like he is really clean. Let's apologize. ''Talk again to Jake Coleman.'' ''' ''Leopold'': Jake, we apologize for the disturbance. ''Jake'': OK. Just let the city safe. ''Talk to Ann Simmons.'' ''' ''Ann'': , I need some help... ''Ann'': Can you search for something strange in John's apartment? Like, any weird note or love letters? ''Leopold'': We're not postmen of the dead. ''Ann'': It's serious! I got a bad feeling... ''Leopold'': ...OK, we shall investigate it. ''Investigate John's Apartment.'' ''' ''Leopold'': We have found weird paper pieces of something inside this envelopes. We should take a look on this. ''Examine Love Letters.'' ''' ''Leopold'': Oh well, these things are just common love letters. Adressed to John by someone named Natasha. ''Leopold'': She must be one of his University old mates. What Ann asked to us was a waste of time, after all... ''Talk again to Ann Simmons.'' ''' ''Ann'': Sorry for the waste of time... ''Ann'': I don't think John could betray me, but... That's weird. I felt like there was something really bad going to happen. Er... Thank you for the assistance. ''Leopold'': You are welcome, Ann. ''Ann''''': Um, take this burger with you. Just for compensate.